


Art: Pagan Gods, Cadbury Cremes

by Haunted_Frost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Art, Badass Sam Winchester, Cadbury!verse, Candy, College, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Flirting, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Humor, Ink, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pagan Gods, Sacrifices, Stanford Era, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Frost/pseuds/Haunted_Frost
Summary: By far my favorite Supernatural series ever, so I think it deserves some love.  I also posted this work ontumblrif that's something you want to check out.





	Art: Pagan Gods, Cadbury Cremes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Pagan Gods and Cadbury Cremes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009742) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 



> Originally a pencil sketchdump. I then inked it with my new brush pens and did the color on Autodesk Sketchbook with my tablet.   
> These are some of my favorite moments from the fic. I might do more for the other parts of the series, but I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (I know Sam isn't kneeling in the text but it kinda just happened while I was drawing them--Sam was looking up, Gabe was looking down, and that is logistically impossible between the two, so I made it work lol)

_'"Or those Cadbury eggs. They’re so creamy inside. I like to put the whole thing in my mouth and…”_

 


End file.
